The final drive for a track-type vehicle, such as a crawler tractor, comprises a power train operatively connected to a sprocket for driving an endless track assembly. The sprocket is normally rotatably mounted on the main frame of the vehicle which has a pair of track roller frames mounted on either side thereof with an endless track assembly carried by each of the track roller frames.
The drive train comprises a pair of meshing bevel gears which provide a common drive input to the sprocket via suitably arranged steering clutches, planetary gear sets and attendant mechanisms. Examples of such final drives are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,702,603; 2,939,346; and 2,978,051, all assigned to the assignee of this application. Further examples of conventional power trains wherein the final drive is mounted on the track roller frame are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,744,331 and 3,771,627, also assigned to the assignee of this application.